Rain Forest
by A3rrow
Summary: Aerrow is stuck in the forest with nothing. Will the Storm Hawks find him in time? Or does Dark Ace have a plan? AXP, possibly others.


Rain Forest

Um, lame title I know. I'm baaaaaack muahahaaaa. I don't really know where I'm going with this story and if you have any suggestions they are welcome. Anyway on with the story!!

* * *

Aerrow wobbled through the trees, pushing stupid little bushed out of his way. He had no idea where he was going but if he went in one direction long enough he was sure he would at least get out of the rain forest. Sighing slightly he rubbed his arm, it still ached from the crash this morning. He stopped for a bit giving his back a moment to recover as well. It was a morning to remember.

About fifty Talons had showed up lead by Dark Ace and the Storm Hawks had engaged in battle. As usual Aerrow chased the Dark Ace, but that's when he did something he didn't expect. Dark Ace landed in a clearing. Aerrow considered shooting at him from the sky but decided against it. Shooting an enemy from the sky was morally wrong, although he was positive if their positions were switched the Dark Ace wouldn't hesitate to. However Aerrow played along and landed as soon as his skimmer was on the ground the Dark Ace took off into the rain forest. Aerrow followed.

Eventually Aerrow caught up to the Dark Ace and right before he could yell at the man he extended his wings and took off again.

Aerrow stared at the black-haired man as he took off as well. Little did he know it was an ambush.

Seven talons erupted from the trees around him all shooting at once. Many missed and ended up hitting fellow talons. However Aerrow's skimmer was the only one to be damaged enough to stop working.

The fall wasn't from a high distance but all the speed gathered from the long chase was a problem. Aerrow couldn't even deploy his glider before the tip of his skimmer hit a treetop.

Aerrow's world turned upside-down. A tree slammed into his back and he watched in horror as his skimmer flew towards him the back wheel perfectly aimed for his head. At the last second he shot his hand out to try and slow the vehicle which he already knew wouldn't work. The skimmer hit his hand sending harsh vibrations down his arm. The bones in his arm seemed to want to break but lucky for Aerrow gravity did its thing.

Aerrow hadn't noticed but as soon as he hit the tree he had started to slide down it. His hand retreated to his body as fast as lightning and he curled up into a little ball as his skimmer smashed into the tree top right above his head. The tree snapped like a twig and Aerrow realized how stupid it would've been to keep his arm where it had been.

Then the world sped up and he was falling from the treetops, through rough pine tree branches, and closer to the forest floor.

As soon as he hit the floor it sank beneath him and there was no pain, just coldness. He wondered if he had died but sure enough a loud bang brought him back to reality.

He yanked his head out of the mud, spitting out a mouthful of the foul tasting dirt. His skimmer lied a few meters from him in a crumpled pile. Suddenly his heart dropped.

Radarr.

He got up quickly and ran over to the heap as his heart pounded.

"Radarr? Radarr!" He began.

Then a sound emitted from the heap. It was a very dissatisfied growl.

Aerrow peered through a little hole in the mashed up metal to see a little pissed off eye glaring back at him.

"Oh, hey there Radarr. How's it going?" Aerrow suppressed a laugh. Radarr whined in annoyance.

"Dear me, have I destroyed your ride?" Dark Ace chuckled from his own skimmer as he landed.

"Boys, take it away." Ace called to the Talons still flying. One of them dropped a large hook. Aerrow immediately knew what they were doing. Quickly glancing at Radarr he signalled the animal to be quiet.

"Now Aerrow, don't expect your friends to come looking for you anytime soon."

The hook grabbed onto Aerrow's skimmer and began to pull it. Aerrow quickly unhooked it. He heard some angry Talons shouting 'Hey!'

"It looks like you're not going to make this easy are you?"

Aerrow replied with a glare.

Dark Ace took out his sword and lunged. The redhead blocked the attack with his twin blades. The hook grabbed onto Aerrow's skimmer again. Aerrow was determined not to let them take his skimmer and Radarr away, using all the muscle he could muster he pushed Dark Ace back. The man stumbled and fell. Aerrow took his chance and turned around trying to free his skimmer knowing it was a stupid move. Not only was his skimmer off the ground, the hook had too much weight on it to be moved. His back was also open to attacks; he never knew Dark Ace could recover so quickly. Aerrow got one more look at Radarr's worried eyes before his back exploded in pain and he blacked out.

* * *

That's how he ended up here. Sitting in the middle of a rain forest. With no skimmer, no weapons, and no Radarr. His back had a long bruise on it from where Dark Ace had attacked him. Thank god his sword wasn't ignited or it would've been much worse. When he was unconscious Dark Ace had taken his weapons leaving Aerrow defenceless in a strange forest.

His green eyes searched through the rain forest, he was already worried. What was going to happen to Radarr? How did his team make out fighting against the other Talons? How was he going to get out of here?

Aerrow closed his eyes as it started raining, the cold water washing off the mud that caked his body.

He was in trouble and he knew it.

* * *

Hehehe. That's all today. I have to study, sorry. PLEASE REVIEW. I love reviews. They are pure inspiration. I appreciate constructive criticism as well.


End file.
